Hard Life
by xXxCoLdThInAiRxXx
Summary: Why is this life so hard?


This is a fic that is from Carl's POV.

Hope ya like it!

* * *

><p>Life can be hard enough for a kid.<p>

It's hard when your parents fight.

It was even harder when they fight in front of you.

It was hard when my mom said to my dad, "I wonder if you even care about us at all".

It was hard going to school with that thought in my head.

It was hard to tell why Shane is talking to mom without dad being there.

It was hard when my mom told me my dad's been shot.

It was hard waiting outside of surgery, hoping he would be okay.

It was hard being told that my dad's in a coma.

It was hard when I went to visit him for the first time and got no responce from him at all.

It was hard hearing someone banging on the window of my house.

It was hard when I changed the channel to the news as soon as mom walked in.

It was hard seeing what was happening on the television.

It was hard when I looked out the window to see that the person standing there is gone and eating someone.

It was hard packing some of my stuff in a bag while mom packed photo albums and cried when she saw photos of dad.

It was hard watching Shane leave to get dad from the hospital and come back without him.

It was hard when I ask where dad was and mom said "h-he's at the hospital, he's... he's safe there" feeling that she could be lying.

It was hard watching Shane kill these monsters that used to be people.

It was hard driving all the way to Atlanta to find it over run.

It was hard seeing a friend you've found along the way might be getting hurt by her dad.

It was hard when I had to camp in the dark with complete strangers.

It was hard when my mom tried to tell me that dad was dead.

It was hard to see dad come out of the back of a truck, alive, when mom clearly stated he was dead.

It was hard when my dad went back into Atlanta for guns and Daryl's brother.

It was hard to watch Amy get bit.

It was hard when the dead came and killed a lot of people in our camp.

It was hard to see that we were out numbered by them.

It was hard when dad, Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn came back and blew the dead to pieces.

It was hard seeing Amy dead in Andrea's arms.

It was hard hearing Jim say "I remember my dream, why I dug the holes".

It was hard watching Amy come back.

It was hard watching Andrea shoot Amy, her only family left in the world, right in the head.

It was hard seeing that Jim had been bit.

It was hard going to my first funeral.

It was hard seeing Daryl about to kill Jim when my dad pointed a gun to his head and said "we don't kill the living".

It was hard hearing Daryl's responce to that "thats funny coming from a guy who just put a gun to my head".

It was hard having to leave quickly and go to the CDC.

It was hard when we were standing outside the CDC with walkers slowly aproaching.

It was hard watching dad bang on the door of the CDC and yell "if you don't let us in, your killing us, your killing us!" while he was getting dragged away by Shane.

It was hard to see the door fly open and everyone rush inside.

It was hard seeing the scientist technically holding us at gun point.

It was hard when the scientist said he was the only one who stayed at the CDC.

It was hard trying to drink that wine at dinner that tasted horrible.

It was hard when Shane made the evening worse by asking why Jenner was the only one left.

It was hard hearing Jenner say "Most left to be with their family's, but some couldn't face walking out those doors so they, opted out".

It was hard when I went to sleep not to think about the scientists that, in Jenner's words 'opted out'.

It was hard seeing what happens with the infection, what happened to a real person.

It was hard seeing Andrea not being able to look at the screen because of the memory of Amy.

It was hard hearing my mom say to Jenner that "she lost someone two days ago, her sister".

It was hard hearing Jenner say the power runs out when the clock stops.

It was hard hearing Vi say what happens when the power runs out.

It was hard watching Jenner shut the door.

It was hard watching Shane and Daryl try to break open the door and Jenner says "those doors can withstand rocket lanchers".

It was hard seeing Daryl walk over to Jenner with an axe and say "yeah, well your head can't" while being pulled away by Shane and Rick.

It was hard watching Shane lose it a little.

It was hard when the doors opened and Jacqui stayed with Jenner and Andrea said she's staying too.

It was hard having to run from them and jump in the RV, with Dale inside trying to get Andrea.

It was hard when Andrea and Dale were running from the CDC.

It was hard watching it blow up.

It was hard being on the road.

It was hard when we reached the highway.

It was hard when the walkers came.

It was hard when we had to hide under the cars.

It was hard when Sophia got out from under the car and two walkers saw her.

It was hard watching her run in the woods with dad following her along with the two walkers.

It was hard when dad came back and said he couldn't find her and asked for Daryl, Shane and Glenn to help.

It was hard when Shane and Glenn came back and said "Daryl and Rick are on sophia's trail".

It was hard when Daryl and dad came back without Sophia.

It was had when we had to go out the next day.

It was hard when we found the tent in the woods.

It was hard when Andrea asked what was in there and Daryl said "Some guy, did what Jenner said, opted out".

It was hard when we got to the church and the bell was set on a timer.

It was hard when we got split up.

It was hard when we saw the deer and then I felt pain shoot up my body as I fell to the ground.

It was hard when I woke up in the farm house with my chest hurting with my mom and dad by my side.

It was hard when I woke up after surgery and asked dad if Sophia was okay, dad said she was fine but, I was not sure he was telling the truth.

It was hard to regain my strenth then go to feed the chicks to discover their mother was gone.

It was hard when I saw the look on my mom's face when I said the mother might of been eaten.

It was hard watching Shane open the barn and watch Andrea, Daryl, T-Dog, Shane and eventually Glenn kill the walkers in the barn.

It was hard watching Sophia come out of the Barn.

It was hard seeing Carol run towards her and Daryl catching Carol in his arms.

It was hard seeing what had happened to this kind, loving, innocent little girl, seeing that now she was a dead, lifeless monster.

It was hard watching dad put a bullet in her head.

Life shouldn't be this hard for a kid.

Why is this life so hard?

FIN.


End file.
